When They Loved Me
by justareader13
Summary: Mercedes, Quinn and Kurt have been distant lately and it take a song to reunite them again. KURCEDINN FRIENDSHIP!


**HEY MY PEEPS! So I'm halfway done writing the fifth chapter of Confessions and I decided to take a break, can't risk carpel tunnel. Went on youtube to watch some Kurt and Mercedes vids and came across this vid called "When She Loved Me." I loved it and decided to do a fic to the song, **

**The vid is: **.com/watch?v=uaTzNVHfErc&feature=related

Kurt had been gone for a while now, though Mercedes and Kurt had had many a conversation since then and were working towards rebuilding what they had, two things seemed to break them farther apart, or rather two people. Blaine and Rachel. Mercedes and Kurt had many convos or arguments rather, about him balancing time between her and Blaine but all of a sudden he'd transferred all his reserved love and attention for Mercedes and Quinn, to Rachel. Whenever he ditched her and she asked why it'd always be something he was doing with Rachel or he'd lost track of the time while with Blaine, just like when she'd asked Quinn it was always something about Sam or Cheerio practice, she felt stupid for always waiting for them to remember that she was still alive. She'd be angry at him for awhile but then he'd come over with Godiva chocolate and a bouquet of purple roses and give her his best smile and puppy dog look and she'd forgive him only to have her forgiveness thrown back in her face.

On the other hand, there was Quinn, who she loved like a sister but was quite distant with lately. Quinn had moved back home after Beth was born, and just stopped talking to Mercedes, she had Sam now and was head captain of the Cheerios again, but ever so often she'd pulled Mercedes into hidden places in the library and have conversations like she wasn't trying hide her friendship, her kinship with Mercedes to the general public. While Mercedes wanted to be furious because she felt like Quinn was just using her, she still loved the girl, just like she still loved Kurt. They were her soul mates, her non-romantic soul mates, but they'd left her alone for other people and that hurt, she wanted to get her feelings out some way.

So when Mr. Schue gave them an assignment that entailed them to sing a song portraying the emotion they felt the most, Mercedes almost chose a happy-go-lucky song, like some expected her to or an angry one like most expected from her. But she couldn't fake her happiness anymore or be angry, she just didn't have the energy, so when Santana had finished singing "Unthinkable (I'm Ready)" by Alicia Keys, Mercedes quickly raised her hand in time with Quinn and Puck to go next, Schue chose Quinn, who sang "Bubbly" by Colbie Callibat to Sam, she raised her hand again with Puck,

"Puck, come on down," she sighed in trepedition

"Actually, Mercedes can go before me, if she wants." She stood up and shot a grateful look and small smile in Puck's direction, he wasn't half bad, he nodded back and gave her a small smile in return. She grabbed a stool and sat on it,

"Um, I'd been trying to find a song that really summed up my feelings ever since Kurt left, when I finally found this song I thought I wouldn't have to sing it and I thought wrong. But soon when I started practicing the song I realized it's not just about Kurt so while I am singing this for Kurt, I'm singing it for Quinn too." Quinn looked up in surprise, Mercedes nodded to Brad, Mercedes usually powerful voice which sent shivers down everyone's spine and made even the most dullest of songs lively and full of runs had taken on a melancholy and somber tone, and her voice came out fluidly and soft,

**When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful****  
><strong>**every hour we spent together, lives within my heart****  
><strong>**and when they were sad, I was there to dry their tears****  
><strong>**and when they were happy, so was I, when they loved me.******

**Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all****  
><strong>**Just them and I together, like it was meant to be****  
><strong>**and when they were lonely, I was there to comfort them****  
><strong>**and I knew that they loved me.******

**So the years went by, I stayed the same****  
><strong>**and they began to drift away, I was left alone****  
><strong>**Still I waited for the day, when they'd say we will always love you.******

**Lonely and forgotten, never thought they'd look my way,****  
><strong>**they smiled at me and held me, just like they used to do,****  
><strong>**Like they loved me, when they loved me******

**When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful,****  
><strong>**Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart****  
><strong>**When they loved me.**

In tears Mercedes left the room, not bothering to get her things, what she didn't notice was Quinn crying on the phone with another person crying on the line. Later that day, Mercedes was in her room, silently crying remembering all the times she'd had with Quinn and Kurt, whether it was cooking, shopping or just watching a movie, they'd been inseparable, the summer was very good to their "platonic ménage trois" as Kurt called it, but then school started and they'd all drifted away from each other. Just then the doorbell rang, Mercedes opened it only to see as she'd called them "her favorite white people". They both had their arms piled with bags and Mercedes' things. Tears shining in their eyes and running down their faces,

"What are you guys doing here?" Mercedes asked, cursing herself inwardly as her voiced cracked

"I had Kurt on the phone, listening to your song and we are both so sorry about everything." Quinn said tearfully

"We didn't mean to ditch you, we were both so caught up in new relationships and Rachel was all of a sudden being nice to me and we wanted capitalize on that friendship that I guess we both forgot about you." Kurt said

"And it wasn't fair of us, when I was pregnant and crying you were always there for me and when those brickhead jocks kept bothering him you were there for him, we just are so appalled at ourselves and we hope you accept our apology,"

"Please." Kurt finished for Quinn, whose sobs had finally won against her voice though she tried to fight through them.

"I was so hurt when you guys just started ignoring me, but I can't deny that I still love you guys and I could never cut you out of my life," She replied and immediately pulled Quinn and Kurt into a big, tight hug, they pulled away

"But all those bags better be "I'm sorry" presents for me or I'm closing the door," she said giggling, Kurt and Quinn soon joined her and they walked into the house while Mercedes closed the door behind them,

"Actually, it's ice cream, chips, soda, cookies, cup—", Kurt started listing but Quinn cut him off

"Basically, it's a bunch of junk food and we brought over some movies so we can catch up, that's if you want to."

"Yeah we won't force you, we know we have a lot of ground to make up," Kurt said silently, Mercedes had a mock thoughtful look on her face, then broke into a grin

"Yeah, yeah I'd like that." They all smiled at each then started taking out food and movies,

Yes things had changed in their life, and a lot of forgiveness and trust had to be re-earned but no matter what happens Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt will always have their platonic ménage trois, even if they had to be reminded what they were missing.

**New chapter of "Confessions" either today or tomorrow**


End file.
